Tattoo artist and Surfer
by Iconic Bubbles
Summary: Will is the new guy next door in the apartment, and he starts crushing on Nico. What else to be said? Nico is the tattoo artist and Will is a lifeguard, who for fun surfs. Things get a little interesting for the two Read to Monderation
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, how are you today? If you are having a bad day I hope you can feel better and find something that makes you smile. If you are having a wonderful day then...Heyyyy! Anyway, I wrote this story because I wanted to take a break on stories where Nico falls for Will, how about a turn around am I right? I hope you like this story.**

* * *

 **Will**

The central air was cool touch against my skin as I passed the lobby front desk. Carl, the guy at the front desk, glances up slightly from his phone but quickly readjust himself, grunting before ignoring me. That prick, he should lose his job, It's whatever. Mumbling under my breath as I walk to the elevator. I just came back from surfing, clinging onto my surf board I step into the elveator. My apartment is on the fourth floor, room 457. I just finished surfing and was getting ready for my job as a lifeguard at a private pool. The elevator went up, and opened, a few people stepped in, then stepped off. After waiting for what felt like an eternity I finally got to my floor, stepping off the elevator I walked to my door. I glanced over to my left to see the most beautiful angel ever, he has very dark brown eyes, short black hair,

 **A/N: The image of Nico's short hair is the hair He's rocking in this story.**

his skin looks rather pale, with a hint of olive, he has sleeve tattoos, a neck tattoo on the back of his neck, and a lip piercing on the right side of his bottom lip. He's rather tall, however I can't judge a book by its cover. Even though I'm just speculating, he's probably two inches shorter than me... he's still tall though. Back to his sleeve tattoos, from the view I see, his right side is horse skulls, and roses, the other arm ( left side), is a dragon, with gusts of wind swirling around it, along with sakura tree (cherry blossom tree) branches within the gust of wind. And when he turned around to talk to someone to his left, I saw the tattoo behind his neck, it was black feathers( basically the photo of this story.). He then turns over to the right, caught me staring so I quickly looked away, maybe he felt as if he was being watched...or maybe his friend told him to look over to my direction.

Unlocking my door, I rushed inside. My heart pounding in my chest, _"Oh my god I almost got caught."_ , I put my board where I usually do, the corner of my living room, I rushed to my bedroom, and changed out of my surfer suit, into a pair of orange swim trunks. Walking into my bathroom, that was connected to my room, I turn on the lights and look at myself in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair, before leaving my bathroom. I grabbed my phone, key, and whistle before heading out the door. I poked my head out to check if my sexy neighbor was outside, sadly he was nowhere in sight. A small pout came across my face, but I tried my best not to let the absence of my neighbor bother me too much. At least his absence saved me from gaining a heart attack, smiling to myself I walked over to the elevator, the elevator opened to reveal the hot neighbor...

* * *

 **N** **ico**

A few hours ago,

My head was killing me, the aching pain of that fucking migraine was the least of my problems. Percy and his damn mouth wouldn't shut up, increasing the antagonizing pain in my head. I wanted some damn coffee before I went back to work, and Percy wouldn't take a hint.

" So what do you think Neeks hmm I was hungry but I couldn't decide if I should go to Subway or just grab some burgers from Sonic." Percy babbled as we walked down the hall in the apartment to my door, a small growl left my lips as I glared hard at my door.

 _" If you don't fucking shut the hell up I will shove my foot all the way up your ass."_ I silently thought without responding Percy,

" Neeks"

"..."

" Neeks"

" Neeks"

" Neeks"

" Neeks"

" Hey Neeks"

" Neeks"

" I know you hear me Neeks."

" Neeks"

" Come on what's wrong Neeks?" , this got on my last nerve, I glanced over to look at him I was about to tell him off until he interrupted me,

" Neeks that guy is staring at you." Percy said, I rolled my eyes but looked over to see some blonde looking my direction, once he realized that I noticed him he quickly looked away and rushed into his apartment, what a weirdo. With a loud huff I turned my attention back to Percy,

" Can you just shut the fuck up? I don't care about your damn hunger, if your so hungry suck a dick for all I care. I have a damn headache and hearing you constantly talk to me is so annoying. Okay I'm sorry if I sound rude but can you leave, tell Leo and Jason I said hi." I said before turning around to enter my apartment not hearing a word he had to say. I walked to my kitchen and searched my medicine to take down my headache, then I drunk some water before going to take a seat. After a few minutes of rest, I decided to go to work, I work at a tattoo parlor. Before I go I had to go visit Carl he owed me some money. I left my apartment and reached the elevator, as I step in and pressed the button for the lobby, the door opened again. the same blonde guy I saw before... His eyes became large, the fact that he was surprised to see me seem amusing, I gave him a small smirk.

* * *

 **Leo**

cuddles and kisses is all I asked for, so why is Percy here complaining to me about Nico. I rolled my eyes as I shifted on the couch, Percy rested his head on my lap,

" I missed you Leo." He whispers after all his rambling,

" Better get off me before Jason catches you." I say while stroking his hair,

" I don't care, since when did I share you?" He asked, I felt his warm hand touch my face, making me look at him. His green eyes are hypnotizing, I bit my bottom lip softly before smiling at him.

" You had to start sharing when Jason joined us." I respond, it sounded like dry humor, Percy grabbed my face and pulled me closer. His warm breath tickling my face,

" I never shared, and I don't plan on starting to." He whispers before his wet lips met mine. My heart fluttered, he's so possessive, irritating , as well as cunning but I love him. I pulled away from him quickly,

" Percy you can't just do that." I say as I look away from him, he brought my attention back to him by grabbing my face gently,

" I do what I want." He smirks before lazily wrapping an arm around my waist. A small sigh left my lips, but I don't plan on stopping him.

* * *

 **Will**

I step into the elevator, not making eye contact at all with my neighbor, I felt his eyes on me, maybe I'm dreaming.

" You're new here right?" He finally speaks, I nearly chocked on my saliva, I spun around to face him, pointing to my person like a dumb ass,

" Me?"

" No The elevator door, can't you see I'm having a conversation with it?" He responds really sarcastically. I blushed out of my own embarrassment, of course he was talking to me.

" Yeah I moved in next door last week." I said looking at him,

" How come I never seen you?" He asked, a small smirk rolled in on my face

" Maybe because you aren't looking for me." I grinned, he rolled his eyes but smiled a little, just a little bit. There was a awkward silence between us,

" You have nice tattoos." I blurt out of no where not used to the silence that much. He looked rather shocked, but he nods his head

" Thanks I'm a tattoo artist." He replies shortly, I grinned

" Really that's super cool, can I ever see you do your work? I'm Will by the way, I'm a lifeguard." I yelled with over excitement. He nods his head again

" There's no need to yell, I have a headache, I'm Nico." He says before smiling back a bit.

" Sure I guess." He speaks again,

" I wanted a tattoo but I never tried it." I whispered hoping he wouldn't would hear me.

" Maybe I can do one for you some day." He responds, I smiled

" Yeah maybe you can." I grinned, he smiles back, maybe Nico will be the refreshing air I need.

 **I know it seems short but hey its a start. So please review so I know it's good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey, how are you my Iconic loves? Doing great? Awesome, enjoy the next chapter and you know what to do**

 **Review**

* * *

 **Last time on Tattoo Artist and Surfer**

 ** _I glanced over to my left to see the most beautiful angel ever, he has very dark brown eyes, short black hair, his skin looks rather pale, with a hint of olive, he has sleeve tattoos, a neck tattoo on the back of his neck, and a lip piercing on the right side of his bottom lip. He's rather tall, Even though I'm just speculating, he's probably two inches shorter than me... he's still tall though. Back to his sleeve tattoos, from the view I see, his right side is horse skulls, and roses, the other arm ( left side), is a dragon, with gusts of wind swirling around it, along with sakura tree (cherry blossom tree) branches within the gust of wind_**

 _ **" You're new here right?" He finally speaks, I nearly chocked on my saliva, I spun around to face him, pointing to my person like a dumb ass,**_

 _ **" Me?"**_

 _ **" No The elevator door, can't you see I'm having a conversation with it?" He responds really sarcastically. I blushed out of my own embarrassment, of course he was talking to me.**_

 _ **" Yeah I moved in next door last week." I said looking at him,**_

 _ **" How come I never seen you?" He asked, a small smirk rolled in on my face**_

 _ **" Maybe because you aren't looking for me." I grinned, he rolled his eyes but smiled a little, just a little bit. There was a awkward silence between us,**_

 _ **" You have nice tattoos." I blurt out of no where not used to the silence that much. He looked rather shocked, but he nods his head**_

 _ **" Thanks I'm a tattoo artist." He replies shortly, I grinned**_

 _ **" Really that's super cool, can I ever see you do your work? I'm Will by the way, I'm a lifeguard." I yelled with over excitement. He nods his head again**_

 _ **" There's no need to yell, I have a headache, I'm Nico." He says before smiling back a bit.**_

 _ **" Sure I guess." He speaks again,**_

 _ **" I wanted a tattoo but I never tried it." I whispered hoping he wouldn't would hear me.**_

 _ **" Maybe I can do one for you some day." He responds, I smiled**_

 _ **" Yeah maybe you can." I grinned, he smiles back, maybe Nico will be the refreshing air I need.**_

 **Will**

" What are you doing?" Nico asked as he tried to concentrate on his drawing, but I knew I was distracting him. Ever since the day I met Nico I didn't expect him to become my friend, let alone allow me to hangout with him at his job. I am really happy I became friends with him..but I want to be more than that. Pressing my head onto his shoulder as my breath tickled his neck. Nico shivered from the feeling and I couldn't help but smirk.

" Hey are those your new tattoos art thingie?" I asked curiously looking at them, Nico nods his head and I heard a small giggle.

" Yes they are my new tattoos art thingie." He mocked me, I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully,

" You know what I mean!" I grinned, Nico spun around and looked at me, he looked rather conflicted on whether he should tell me or not.

" These deigns are new...I wonder if it will be added to the book." He says with a small smile forming. I smirked,

" Nico do you believe in yourself?" I asked,

" Yes..Maybe...I don't know." He responds staring hard at the ground now, I leaned closer

" You should believe in yourself..your art is good, you are good and don't let anyone change that." I stated, Nico looks up at me, then he rolls his eyes.

" Flattery gets you nowhere kiddo." He says while whirling his chair back around, his flips a page in his book and started drawing something new. Biting my bottom lip, I tried to keep my frustrated sigh to myself.

" Nico I meant what I said...I-"

" Okay I get it you dork geez." Nico said I saw his ears were a pink, smiling to myself I shut my mouth, he was embarrassed. I went back to quietly watching him, but got bored quickly.

" Hey Nico, wanna grab some lunch. I mean if you're hungry." I say sheepishly, Nico swirls his chair to look at me. His brown eyes stared me down,

" McDonalds." He states, I nod my head while he cracks a small smile. He got up from what he was doing, and put his papers away. I grinned,

" You know McDonalds is pretty unhealthy." I teased, Nico simply snorted,

" You should pick healthy sexy foods." I continued,

" Your attempt to flirt with me is pretty unhealthy too." He smirked, I blushed as I looked away.

" You are soooooo obvious." He giggles

 **short and sweet byyyee see ya in the next chapter**


End file.
